The prior art on absorbable alkoxyalkyl cyanoacrylate-based tissue adhesive/sealant formulations dealt with polymeric modifiers such as oxalate polymers of trimethylene glycol (U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,798), oxalate polymers of polyethylene glycol (U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,631), and trimethylene carbonate-based polymers (U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,631). All of these formulations were shown to exhibit clinically significant properties. However, it has been noted that upon packaging these formulations in market-acceptable and user friendly forms, occasional premature anionic polymerization of the cyanoacrylate component, and subsequent reduction or loss of these intended properties can be encountered in the presence of a trace amount of water or basic compounds that may be brought into contact with said formulations, inadvertently. Obviously, this can compromise the shelf-stability of the respective tissue adhesive/sealant in the final marketable form. Accordingly, this invention deals with the prevention of premature anionic polymerization and reduction or loss of intended adhesive/sealant properties by the incorporation of certain stabilizers into the absorbable cyanoacrylate formulation. The use of such stabilizers can also be extended to non-absorbable cyanoacrylate adhesives. Addition of such stabilizer is intended to achieve adequate shelf-stability of packaged products as well as to prevent any changes in the formulations during their preparation due to extraordinary exposure to water vapor or a similar anionic initiator.